


Everything Is Pink(Like My Heart)

by spidersonas



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's First Kiss, F/F, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Glimmadora - Freeform, Glimmadora First Kiss, Kisses weren't a thing at the Horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersonas/pseuds/spidersonas
Summary: Adora never noticed how absolutely pink it all was. She had always seen the purple- the clothes, the sparkles. But the pink- it was everywhere. Her hair, her cheeks, her lips. She never saw just how pink her lips were- or how much she wanted to kiss them.ORKisses weren't a thing at the Horde. Adora is just a bit curious about what they are.





	Everything Is Pink(Like My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people think that Glimmadora is pedophilic, but in this fic both Adora and Glimmer are about 15-17. Idk.

Adora laughed quietly at the cheesy joke Bow had made, not quite understanding it but finding it funny all the same. Her feet swung idly over the edge of Glimmer’s hovering bed, a pillow held tightly against her chest. Glimmer sat with her legs crossed on the ground below Adora.

“You guys want some snacks?” Bow asked, pointing over his shoulder as he walked backwards towards the door. Just a moment too late he noticed the pastel pink sheet tossed haphazardly on the floor, catching around his foot and pulling him to the ground. Adora almost fell off of the bed as she instinctively lunged forward to go catch him before realizing she was too far away to be of any help.

She sighed in relief at the tell-tale sparkles left behind from Glimmer’s teleportation, watching as her friend intercepted Bow’s ill-fated fall.

He laughed goodnaturedly after he set himself upright. “Thanks, Glim!” he said, picking up the guilty fabric and folding it neatly before setting it to the side.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, discreetly kicking another cloth under a cabinet.

“I’m gonna go get snacks now,” Bow said. He wrapped his arm around Glimmer’s shoulder before leaning down and pressing his lips to the top of her head fondly. Adora cocked her head in confusion, unfamiliar with the warm gesture.

She brought it up after Bow finally left for the kitchens.

“What was that?” she asked curiously, hardly flinching as Glimmer suddenly teleported up beside her.

“Hm?” Glimmer hummed with an inquiring tone. Adora glanced over her shoulder at the girl stretched out across the floating platform, her arms tucked behind her head and legs kicking in the air.

“That thing that Bow did, what was that?” Adora explained, gesturing vaguely towards the door through which Bow had left.

“A- a kiss?” she asked dubiously. Adora furrowed her eyebrows and rested her chin in her chin.

“Oh, is that what that was?” she mused.

“How do you not know what a kiss is?”

Adora finally looked at the princess behind her. She had sat up with her hands in her lap, staring intently at Adora.

“I guess we never had them at the Horde.” Adora shrugged, tightening her ponytail. “What’s it mean?”

Glimmer sighed, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling dreamily. “There are lots of different kinds of kisses. Lots of friends give forehead kisses or cheek kisses. Bow’s really tall so he can kiss the top of my head.” Adora’s eyes immediately darted up to her fluffy bubblegum pink hair, as if she was expecting there to be a mark left from his lips.

“My mom and dad used to kiss on the lips before he… I always thought it was gross when I was younger.” Adora’s gaze drifted down to her pale pink lips before flashing back up to her eyes. Glimmer had clearly noticed the look.

“What do you think about them now?” she asked softly. Glimmer’s round cheeks flushed pink at the question, and she seemed at a loss for words. “Can you show me?”

“Uh, I-” Glimmer stammered, her mouth opening and closing a few times. Adora almost immediately began to panic.

“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said tha-”

“Shut up,” she said breathlessly, staring at Adora. “Close your eyes.”

“Wha-”

“ _Close_ your _eyes_.”

Adora hesitantly let her eyelids drift shut, wringing her hands in her lap. She waited a few seconds and was about to open her eyes when she felt a warm hand cup her cheek.

She could feel the soft breathes brush against her face; Glimmer’s lips was just centimeters from hers.

It happened in an instant- the gentle brush of lips against pink lips, the hands threaded through silken pink hair, and, when Adora finally opened her eyes and rested her forehead against Glimmer’s, the subtle pink hues cast over the gentle contours of Glimmer’s face from the warm sunset outside.

They hardly noticed Bow walk in with an armful of snacks, nor did they hear the clatter of said snacks falling to the ground in shock.


End file.
